Kita
by pwjmausatu
Summary: Teruntuk Ong Seongwoo yang sudah menemaniku selama satu windu, aku mecintaimu. -KDN. Teruntuk Kang Daniel, aku membencimu. -OSW. OngNiel. Warn : bxb.
1. Prolog

**"Kita"**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo**

* * *

 _Teruntuk Ong Seongwoo yang sudah menemaniku selama satu windu._

Terimakasih karena telah menemaniku mengerjakan koreo berdua, tertawa dan menangis bersama. Menjadi teman satu grup, bertengkar lalu kembali tertawa. Kau yang membuatku bangkit kembali, dan membuat api semangatku berkobar kembali. Aku mecintaimu.

 **-Kang Daniel, Agustus 2017.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Teruntuk Kang Daniel yang telah menjagaku_

Terimakasih karena telah menjagaku selama satu windu ini

Terimakasih atas segala keju yang kau tebarkan untukku

Jujur...

Aku menyukai ketika kau mengkhawatirkanku

Aku menyukai ketika kau menebarkan keju padaku

Aku menyukai segala kerecehan yang kau buat

Aku menyukai bahumu

Dan juga

Aku menyukai-

-ketika kau menyakitiku

Terimakasih atas segala hal yang telah kau beri padaku, aku membencimu.

- **Ong Seongwoo, Agustus 2017**

.

.

.

 **Next?**

 **Kalo yang meninggalkan jejak tembus 30 saya next deh ^^**


	2. 01 : Kang Daniel

**0.1 : Kang Daniel**

Manik mata Daniel berbinar, ia memperhatikan dengan cermat gerakan pemuda diatas panggung.

Ong Seongwoo namanya, pemuda yang memiliki marga langka dan juga memiliki 3 buah tanda yang menyerupai rasi bintang dipipinya.

 _'Lucky for you that what i like that what i like'_

Suara indahnya mampu membuat Daniel dan 99 trainee lainnya menatapnya takjub, dan saat itulah Daniel mulai memperhatikan seorang Ong Seongwoo.

.

.

.

Daniel tersenyum lebar ketika dirinya mendapati sebuah surat yang menandakan bahwa ia pindah dari kelas B ke kelas A.

"Ka Daniel, aku pergi duluan ya ka."

Daniel menoleh, Woojin membungkukkan badannya lalu meninggalkan Daniel yang mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian ia pergi keluar kelas B menuju kelas A.

"Permisi." Ujarnya sopan.

Seluruh anak kelas A menatap Daniel yang tersenyum lebar. Daniel membalas senyuman teman-temannya namun matanya menatap tajam Seongwoo yang hanya melihatnya datar.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat beberapa minggu setelah Daniel masuk ke kelas A, ia pikir dengan cara ia masuk ke kelas A ia dapat menjadi dekat dengan Seongwoo. Namun tidak.

Ia salah.

Walaupun Seongwoo memang selalu tersenyum dan menanggapinya, namun tetap saja. Seongwoo terasa jauh. Rumit juga, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Daniel.

"Hei Hyunbin, kau mau kemana?"

Lamunan Daniel tentang Seongwoo buyar, ia kini mendapati Jonghyun yang mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Omong-omong kini ia sedang menjalankan latihan dengan team _Justice League_ -nya. Team yang dibentuk oleh Hwang Minhyun, dan Daniel bersyukur padanya karena dengan ini ia bisa segrup dengan Seongwoo.

"Daniel.." Panggil Seongwoo hal itu tentu membuat seorang Kang Daniel menoleh dengan semangatnya.

"Oh hyung ada apa?"

"Bisa kau bantu dalam menghafal part ini?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar membuat Seongwoo bergidik. Takut? Ya, namun dibanding takut ia bisa dibilang heran dengan sosok dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lewat dari satu hari semenjak Daniel mengetahui peringkatnya ia menjadi murung dikamarnya.

Teman-teman _Justice League_ lainnya tentu khawatir dengan keadaan Daniel yang benar-benar tidak biasa ini.

Apalagi Minhyun, menurutnya ia bersalah karena telah membuat Daniel sekelompok dengannya dan mendapatkan peringkat akhir. Dan sekarang ia berada dipojok ruang sambil menangis ditemani Jonghyun dan Seongwoo.

"Aku keluar aja gitu ya?" Setelah sekian lama diam akhirnya Daniel mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuat seisi kamar memekik kesal.

"Kak apaan sih main keluar gitu?" Hyunbin narik bahu Daniel dengan tujuan agar pemuda itu menghadapnya. "Kakak yang udah bantu aku hafalin koreo, kakak yang udah bikin aku semangat ko gitu sih?"

"Sumpah gua malu Bin." Daniel berteriak kesal, kalimat informalnya mulai keluar membuat semua yakin bahwa dia benar-benar marah.

"Danyel.." Gumam Jonghyun.

"Udah gua mau nenangin pikiran dulu."

Daniel pergi meninggalkan kamar yang masih dengan kondisi ricuh.

.

.

.

Seongwoo diam-diam memperhatikan Daniel, sudah setengah jam Daniel mengulang-ulang gerakan sorry sorry.

 **Apa dia sekecewa itu kah?** -Ong Seongwoo

Karena tidak tahan melihat Daniel yang menari sambil berteriak, akhirnya ia membuka pintu.

Daniel bergidik melihat Seongwoo, namun dengan cepat ia memalingkan badannya sambil menunduk.

"Daniel... Kamu ngga apa-apa?" Seongwoo memegang bahu lebar Daniel, "Jika kamu merasa terbebani kau boleh mengutarakannya sekarang."

Daniel menggeleng, "Aku ngga apa-apa ko."

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum kaku, ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk memeluk punggung Daniel.

"Sudah cerita saja padaku."

.

.

.

Daniel menggeliat, heol. Ini tempat latihan, kenapa aku berada disini? pikirnya.

Daniel mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, ia terkejut begitu melihat Seongwoo tidur dihadapannya.

"Ah benar kemarin malam akukan curhat sama dia." Gumamnya lalu memperhatikan wajah Seongwoo dalam diam.

"WOY DANIEL SEONGWOO NGAPAIN TIDUR TIDURAN DISANA? CEPET SIAP-SIAP UDAH MAU MULAI SYUTING NIHHH."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **SIDER BISULAN Y**

 **Duh incess nulis apa sih :v**

 **Omong-omong ini cerita latar belakang PD101 + khayalanku tentang kenapa OngNiel bisa deket :v**

 **Makasih ya yang kemarin minta jejak I Lop U**

 **Mampir di wattpad juga kuy di pwjmausatu follow difollback koo**

 **Jangan lupa tingglkan jejak lagi ya..**

 **Thanks**


End file.
